


Allergic Reactions and Killer Thighs

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, M/M, Pre-Relationship, super awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: For the tumblr prompt "my friends and i are having a contest of how obscenely we can eat our ice creams when you walk past, and you’re really hot and im really embarrassed au"





	Allergic Reactions and Killer Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anonymous who requested this over on tumblr!

Matsukawa’s sides hurt from laughing so much.  It feels good, this release of tension they are having.  The ability to finally be able to accept and let go of their high school careers and the fact that they never got their chance to beat Shiratorizawa and go to step on the National stage together.  It had felt like  _ everything _ to them for so long that it was hard to acknowledge that it was over before it had even really began.  They had worked and sweat and sometimes bled together, they pulled each other up and schemed on better plays.  It was difficult to admit they were done, that the mantle had been passed on, and they had been holding on a little too tight and feeling a bit too overwhelmed.

 

“Stop it, we’re in public!”  Oikawa hissed, which only made them laugh all the harder.  The popsicle in Matsukawa’s hand was melting, dripping down his fingers and he sucked the juice off with a loud noise that made Hanamaki cackle with glee, Oikawa’s face turn red, and Iwaizumi to finally let out a deep laugh.

 

Despite Oikawa probably having more experience sexually than the other three of them put together, he was really quite prudish when it came to crude jokes and the like.  Iwaizumi didn’t find them nearly as funny as Matsukawa and Hanamaki did, but he did enjoy having Oikawa be the main one everyone was teasing.

 

“Hey Mattsun?”  Hanamaki asked with a positively mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned closer to Matsukawa, who raised an eyebrow in question.  “Want to show off your talent?”

 

“Why Makki I thought you’d never ask.”  Matsukawa deadpanned before tilting his head back and pushing the popsicle down his throat, far further than the others had gotten it.  Matsukawa didn’t have a gag reflex after all.

 

“Mattsun!”  Oikawa gasped in horror as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi broke out into fresh laughter.  If Oikawa had been wearing pearls he would have been clasping them against his chest in sheer aghast at the situation.

 

Matsukawa saw someone walking two dogs towards them and choked on the popsicle as he tried to quickly yank it out of his mouth, which only made him sputter while the tip broke off and lodged in his throat.  Hanamaki’s hyena-like laughter echoed in the park while Iwaizumi reached over to pat Matsukawa’s back.

 

“You’re going to break a rib hitting him that hard, you big brute.”  Oikawa said, which earned him a hit upside the head, which sent Oikawa off into a whining fit.

 

Matsukawa managed to swallow down the bit of popsicle lodged in his throat to hesitantly peak up at the other teen who was eyeing them warily.  Matsukawa had hoped he hadn’t seen what Matsukawa had been doing to that popsicle but he was a rather unlucky fool.

 

“Isn’t that Karasuno’s captain?”  Iwaizumi asked, interupting Oikawa’s whining.  The teen had laser focus before shouting out with a wave.

 

“Yoohoo, Captain-kun!”  As far as nicknames went, it wasn’t the worse but Matsukawa thought of sticking the rest of his popsicle in Oikawa’s big fat mouth just to get him to shut up.  Hanamaki wiggled his thin eyebrows at Matsukawa, the only one Matsukawa had stupidly told about his crush.

 

“Hello.”  The captain of Karasuno greeted them as he walked closer, the two massive dogs following on each side of him.  Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath next to Matsukawa, which eased some of the tension. “You can pet them if you want, they are friendly.”  The boys rushed off the bench to pet the dogs, even Oikawa lost his hard edge as he gasped about how soft and perfectly round the white dogs ears were.

 

Matsukawa thought maybe he should say something when he caught Sawamura’s eye.  Perhaps nothing like,  _ hey sorry you had to watch me deep throat a popsicle but the way you manager your team is admirable, your receives are awesome, and your face isn’t too bad either so maybe you’d like to go out sometime? _ And something closer to  _ what’s up _ would do but Matsukawa’s tongue felt too thick in his throat.

 

Wait, that wasn’t a metaphor along the lines of his heart skipping a beat or butterflies in his stomach at seeing his crush for the first time.  His tongue actually felt swollen.

 

“Holy shit, are you okay?”  Sawamura asked, eyes going wide and getting the attention of his three friends who all let out exclamations of shock.

 

“Matsukawa, you didn’t take the strawberry popsicle did you?”  Hanamaki asked, hands hovering over Matsukawa who kind of wished his tongue would swell up so big that it would block air from getting to his lungs so he could just die instead of having to deal with having an allergic reaction to the popsicle his crush had just watched him deep throat and choke on.

 

“I’m fine.”  Matsukawa tried though he wasn’t sure the words came out in any known language from the confused look everyone gave him.  “I just have to go die now.” He tried again.

 

“He’s speaking in tongues.”  Oikawa whispered.

 

“He’s not possesed Shittykawa!”  Iwaizumi snapped.

 

“Um-” Sawamura cleared his throat.  “My mums a nurse and I actually live pretty close by so maybe we should take him to my house?”  No way, absolutely not. He was not meeting his future husband's mother because he was having an allergic reaction to deep throating a strawberry popsicle.  Over his dead body. “Come on Matsukawa.” Sawamura urged, gently grabbing onto his bicep to steer him towards his house.

 

“You know my name?”  Matsukawa asked before turning to Hanamaki.  “He knows my name.”

 

“Yeah nobody knows what the hell your saying big guy.”  Hanamaki stated, which gave Matsukawa a great idea. He turned back towards Sawamura.

 

“You have nice eyes.”  Sawamura nodded though he looked confused.  “And a great smile, and your dogs are cute, and you have killer thighs.”  There was a beat of silence.

 

“Did he say killer thighs?”  Iwaizumi whispered.

 

“I think the swelling has gone to his brain.”  Oikawa bemoaned while Hanamaki cackled behind him, but Sawamura’s hand was warm and steady against his arm.

 

“You have nice eyes too.”  Sawamura said with a grin when Matsukawa’s face flamed red.


End file.
